1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to modular computer systems, particularly with respect to devices for locking the modules thereof together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present day computer systems, such as office work stations, personal computers and mini computers, are often comprised of modular units which are coupled together to form the entire system. For example, a CPU module, disc drive modules, and communication modules may be coupled together to form a system configured by the purchaser in accordance with the requirements thereof. Generally, the modules are equipped with mating coupling mechanisms for coupling the selected modules together to form the particular computer system desired.
The coupling mechanisms are designed so that a module may be readily uncoupled and removed. As a result, portions of an assembled computer system may be uncoupled and removed to another location on a temporary or permanent basis. For the user who desires to maintain the computer system in the configuration in which it was assembled, the removal of portions thereof may result in considerable inconvenience.
A lock for securing modules is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,737, issued Mar. 10, 1987 entitled "Theft Prevention Apparatus". The locking mechanism of said U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,737 is designed to secure modules having a coupling mechanism actuatable by a handle projecting toward the rear of the module. Brackets are inserted into apertures in the rear of adjacent modules. A padlock locked through both brackets prevents the handle of the coupling mechanism from being actuated so as to decouple the modules. Such an arrangement would be unusable with modules having coupling mechanisms actuated by means that are not readily secured. With such coupling mechanisms, undesirable machining such as drilling and tapping holes may be required to appropriately secure a locking mechanism.
Hinged hasps are available for locking two assemblies together with a padlock. Hinged hasps are complex to machine and assemble and would invariabley require the drilling and tapping of holes into the modules to secure the hasp thereto.
It is desireable that the security locking mechanism be simple and inexpensive and installable at the rear of the modules so as to avoid an adverse impact on the appearance of the assembled computer system. The device should also be universally useable independently of the type of coupling mechanism incorporated with the modules.